


Foster Kids

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Daisy's history</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foster Kids

Clint meets Skye in the orphanage.  
Clint is 10 years old and Skye is just a baby.  
He takes care of her when the nuns are busy.  
She looks at him with big brown eyes.  
And he just melts.  
Skye is always smiling in his presence.

He and his brother plan to run away when he is 14.  
Skye is just 4.  
He doesn't want to leave her but he has to.  
He gives her a lucky charm so she always remembers him.

Clint never forgets her.  
He goes back to the orphanage some time later.  
But they tell him she left.  
But she will always be his brown eyed angle.


End file.
